Confusion
by Choi Dande
Summary: /Tidakkah rasa cinta itu sudah lebih dari cukup kau jadikan sebuah alasan? Apa... apa yang membuatmu ragu?/ Haehyuk / Twoshoot / GS GS GS / Jangan tertipu dengan judul dan summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NoonaRyeo**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, _And Other._

.

.

 **Warning** : _Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran._

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS silakan klik close._

 _EYD tidak beraturan. Typo (s) bergentayangan._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

 _Enjoy..._

.

.

Tangannya kembali mengeratkan _long coat_ nya yang menjuntai. Sesekali jemari lentiknya mengusap hidungnya yang tampak memerah. Musim dingin memang tak pernah bersahabat dengannya. Lucu sekali bukan, ia yang hidup didaerah dengan empat musim, tapi ia akan benci setengah mati jika musim dingin sudah tiba. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja,saat musim dingin tiba,maka ia harus lebih bisa menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya- yang memang sudah lemah. Tidak, bukan karena dia memiliki suatu macam penyakit, sungguh.

 _Hatchim..._

"Aish..."

Eunhyuk- nama wanita itu- kembali mengumpat kecil saat entah yang keberapa kalinya ia bersin sejak turun dari bis beberapa saat lalu. Langkahnya memelan, maniknya memandang bangunan disebrang jalan,sebelum kembali melangkah dengan senyum tipis.

Saat _traffic lamp_ berubah warna menjadi hijau,langkah kakinya kembali terayun. Ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat didepan bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya, kepalanya melongok. Sekedar mencoba melihat keadaan didalam bangunan tersebut. Senyum kecilnya tersemat. Tak lama, karena bersin kembali datang. Membuatnya mengusap kasar hidungnya yang terasa gatal sembari menggerutu pelan.

"Selamat datang..."

Eunhyuk mengangguk membalas ucapan salam dari sang pramuniaga yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk. Manik indahnya mengedar. Eunhyuk melangkah menuju meja dipojok sebelah kanan saat hanya meja itulah satu-satunya yang tak berpenghuni.

"Eunhyuk _noona_ ,kau datang?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat Taemin- pelayan di _Bittersweet Cafe_ \- menyapanya. Well, ia memang cukup mengenal Lee Taemin. Pria manis bermarga Lee itu memang tinggal tidak jauh dari apartementnya. Terlebih,ia juga sering datang ke _Cafe_ ini hampir disetiap hari.

" _Strawberry cake_ seperti biasa?"

"Seperti biasa." Eunhyuk mengangguk sembari terkekeh kecil. Disusul tawa pelan Taemin melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya lucu.

Eunhyuk menumpukan kepalanya pada kepalan tangannya. Menatapkan manik indahnya menembus kaca bening disampingnya. Melihat lalu lalang orang- orang diluar sana.

" _Strawberry cake_ untuk _noona_ yang cantik."

Taemin meletakan piring kecil _Strawberry cake_ pesanan Eunhyuk didepan wanita cantik itu. Bukannya kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelayan,Taemin justru mendudukan diri didepan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya mengerut bingung.

"Aku ingin menemanimu _noona_." Jelas Taemin dengan tangan senyum manis.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan suapannya.

"Kau tidak takut dimarahi bosmu eh?" Eunhyuk melirik ponselnya saat benda pintar itu bergetar pelan. Satu pesan dari Jaejoong _eonni_ -nya.

"Tidak akan," Taemin menyahut yakin, " _noona_ tahukan kalau aku ini pegawai kesayangan Donghae _hyung_." Lanjutnya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Eunhyuk mencibir. Tangannya terayun untuk menggeplak pelan kepala pria manis itu."Aku tidak tahu kenapa Donghae mau saja mempertahankan pegawai yang tidak profesional sepertimu."

" _Ya_! _Noona_ kejam sekali!"

.

.

.

"Kau datang?"

Seorang pria dengan kemeja biru yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku,datang menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menilik jam tangannya."Satu jam yang lalu." Ucapnya memberi tahu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung keatas saja?" Donghae mengangkat tanganya,tak lama sampai salah satu pegawainya datang menghampiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu _Sajangnim_?"

"Tolong bawakan aku _Latte_."

Sang pelayan mengangguk."Ada lagi?"

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya pada Eunhyuk,yang dijawab gelengan pelan dari wanita itu.

Sang pelayan undur diri setelah Donghae menyuruhnya pergi.

"Nah,sekarang jawab. Kenapa tidak langsung ke ruanganku saja Hyuk?" Donghae menatap wanita cantik didepannya. Melihat paras ayu seseorang yang selama ini begitu dikaguminya.

"Kenapa harus ke ruanganmu? Aku kemari karena memang ingin makan,bukan untuk menemuimu." Jelasnya setengah mencibir.

Donghae tertawa mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk."Apa aku terlalu percaya diri?" Tanyanya masih terkekeh.

"Bukankah itu memang dirimu?" Lanjut Eunhyuk menyeringai.

Donghae mendecak. Menilik sekali jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Pukul 10.00 malam. Dia baru sadar kalau ia belum makan malam. Pantas saja ia merasa kelaparan sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Donghae menggeser lengannya saat sang pelayan membawakan _Latte_ pesanannya.

"Hm... sudah. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau belum makan?" Eunhyuk menyipit menatap lelaki tampan didepannya.

Donghae meringis."Sayangnya belum." Katanya pelan.

Eunhyuk mendesah jengah. Wanita itu memanggil Taemin saat melihat pria manis itu melintas disamping mejanya.

"Bisa kau bawakan makanan untuk _Sajangnim_ mu ini Min- _ah_?"

"Siap _noona_."

.

.

.

Donghae mengelus lembut pipi putih Eunhyuk yang tertidur dibangku penumpang disamping dirinya. Mobilnya sudah terparkir didepan gedung _apartement_ yang Eunhyuk tinggali bersama Jaejoong- sang kakak- 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi sejak 5 menit yang lalu itu pula lah Donghae hanya duduk diam dibalik kemudinya sembari memandang Eunhyuk penuh damba. Wanita yang disukainya. Wanita yang selama ini dicintainya. Pun wanita yang selama ini belum mau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sekalipun Donghae yakin jika Eunhyuk juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Donghae memajukan kepalanya. Ingin sekali mengecup bibir plum yang menggoda itu. Tapi Donghae tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya,walapun kini wanita cantik itu tengah tertelap. Tidak,ini bukan tentang Eunhyuk yang tengah terlelap atau apa. Percalah,Donghae bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Pria tampan itu hanya berpikir,ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya setelah mengecup lembut pipi Eunhyuk. Tepat saat sebuah mobil _Audi R8_ berhenti didepannya.

Eunhyuk mengerjap pelan. Maniknya mengedar linglung. Saat sudah mengenali dimana dirinya sekarang,wanita pemilik senyum indah itu menatap seseorang disampingnya- yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Eunhyuk merapikan penampilannya. Merutuk pelan karena bisa-bisanya ia tertidur ditengah perjalanan yang sebenarnya tidak jauh jarak dari _cafe_ milik keluarga Donghae dengan _apartement_ nya.

"Bahkan kau sampai ketiduran begini,aku tahu kau lelah. Mana tega aku membangunkanmu."

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Ia memang merasa cukup kelelahan mengingat hampir seharian ini dirinya disibukan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

 _Hatchim..._

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana wanita yang tengah dipandangnya kini tengah menggerutu. _Well_ ,dia memang tahu tentang daya tahan tubuh Eunhyuk apalagi jika sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Sesaat Eunhyuk menegang ketika dengan tiba-tiba,Donghae menggenggam kedua tangannya. Menggosokannya lembut dengan senyum kecilnya yang tersemat diujung bibir.

"Apa kau begitu kedinginan? Padahal pengahat dimobilku sudah dititik maksimum."

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut,hanya menggeliatkan tangannya yang tengah digenggam Donghae. Ia merasa risih dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Donghae sekarang.

Donghae mendongak. Menatap dalam manik indah Eunhyuk. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah itu,Donghae tahu jika apa yang tengah dilakukannya membuat wanita itu terganggu.

" _Mianhae_." Ucapnya berganti mengusak rambut Eunhyuk yang menjuntai indah. Ada rasa kebas yang mendadak menyerang dadanya karena _kembali_ menerima penolakan dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat,saling bertautan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya kini berdenyut ngilu hanya karena mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Donghae. Bibirnya ia gigit saat ekor matanya yang melirik pada sosok disampingnya,mendapati pria tampan itu tengah terdiam dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus.

Keduanya tersadar saat mendengar ketukan pelan pada kaca mobil dibangku penumpang. Menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya tepat saat Eunhyuk sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ya." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Melirik sekilas pada Donghae yang sedikit menyandar pada _body_ mobilnya.

" _Yo_! Donghae _hyung_."

Eunhyuk kembali menatap pada Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Mata yang seolah mengatakan tentang keberadaan sosok yang kini tengah mengalungkan lengannya dibahu lebar Donghae.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil."Jangan bingung begitu. _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Jung harus ke Jepang selama satu dua minggu,dan Changmin bilang,dia ingin tinggal bersama kita selama mereka pergi."

Eunhyuk mendesah jengah. _Well_ ,bukan masalah memang jika adik dari Jung Yunho- yang kini sudah menjadi suami dari Jaejoong- itu tinggal bersamanya. Hanya saja,terkadang sosok yang kini tampak menyeringai padanya itu begitu menyebalkan. Suka sekali membuat dirinya berteriak kesal karena keusilannya.

"Tenang saja Hyuk,aku akan jadi anak baik selama tinggal disini." Kata Changmin menyeringai, yang kini ikut menyandar dimobil Donghae tepat disamping sang pemilik.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengaduk malas _strawberry milkshake_ nya. Jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung pulang,hanya saja,Kim Junsu- sahabatnya- memintanya untuk menunggu. Dan bukan ide buruk menurutnya mengingat setelah jam kuliahnya selesai,dirinya tidak memiliki kesibukan lain.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tempo hari. Saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Ia mengenal lelaki itu semenjak dirinya menginjakan kaki di tempat kuliahnya sekarang. Seseorang yang menjadi seniornya dulu. Donghae yang memang bersahabat baik dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho lah yang membuatnya saling mengenal. _Well_ ,tidak ada seseorang yang tidak mengenal seorang Lee Donghae,cucu kesayangan dari sang pemilik _Universitas_. Sosok yang begitu ramah pada siapa saja. Sekalipun ia memiliki segalanya,tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang manja ataupun sombong.

Hingga tentang kesukaannya yang sering bergonta- ganti pasangan pun hampir semua penghuni _SM University_ mengetahuinya,tak terkecuali dirinya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Matanya mendelik melihat Junsu yang langsung menenggak habis minuman kesukaannya.

" _Ya_!"

"Aish... pelit sekali." Junsu mencibir.

Eunhyuk semakin mendelik. Pelit katanya? _Hell_ ,sudah menghabiskan minumannya,dan sekarang,sahabat bebeknya ini masih mengatainya pelit? _Dasar lumba-lumba menyebalkan!_ pikirnya kesal.

"Ada apa menyuruhku menunggu eoh? Awas saja kalau itu tidak penting!"

Junsu meringis. Tangannya menggaruk lehernya gugup. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya mendesah gusar. Dasar bocah!

"Temani aku mengambil kue pesanan _Umma_ , kau mau kan?"

Eunhyuk melongo. Yang benar saja? Ia yang menunggu hampir setengah jam disini, ternyata hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu mengambil pesanan kue? Bolehkah Eunhyuk memukul Kim Junsu sekarang?

"Ayolah... aku tahu kau tidak punya kesibukan lain setelah jam kuliahmu selesai. Itu kenapa aku memintamu untuk menemaniku Hyuk."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tidak punya kesibukan lain eh?"

"Dari Jaejoong _eonni_." Junsu kembali meringis kaku. Terlebih,kini sahabatnya itu tengah mendesah gusar. Dalam hati,Junsu mencibir.

"Mau bagaimana,aku sudah terlanjur menunggu."

" _Tsk_! Kata-katamu itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali!"

Eunhyuk tertawa. Membawa tubuh rampingnya beranjak dari kursi yang langsung disusul Junsu.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_."

Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti. Tubuh kekarnya berbalik,hanya untuk menatap sekertarisnya yang tengah menunduk sopan.

"Ya? Ada apa Ryeowook- _sshi_?"

Wanita mungil itu mendongak." _Presdir_ Lee meminta anda untuk menemuinya sekarang di _Bolero Cafe_. Kata beliau ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan perwakilan dari _JK Group,Sajangnim_."

Donghae menilik jam tangannya."Baiklah. Terima kasih Ryeowook- _sshi_."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Menatap sebentar tubuh Donghae yang menjauh,sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya. Melirik sebentar _smartphone_ nya,dan mendesah kecil saat tak mendapati balasan pesan dari seseorang.

 _Mungkin dia sibuk_ ,pikirnya.

Mobilnya melaju pelan. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai di _Bolero Cafe_ , mengingat _cafe_ tersebut tidak begitu jauh dari kantornya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Mr. Lee.

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membungkuk sebentar pada wanita cantik yang duduk tepat didepan ayahnya.

" _Annyong haseyo_ Kim Heechul- _sshi_."

Kim Heechul,wanita cantik berrambut panjang itu balas membungkuk." _Ne,annyong haseyo_ Lee Donghae- _sshi_."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Eunhyuk terdiam memikirkan ajakan Junsu. Berpikir haruskah ia mampir atau langsung pulang. Maniknya kembali menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

Baru saja ia akan bersuara,tetapi sebuah mobil yang yang teramat ia kenal berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya. Membuatnya urung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang berada dibalik kemudi, juga tengah menatap padanya.

Pandangan matanya beralih. Dan Eunhyuk terdiam saat seorang wanita cantik turun dari bangku penumpang.

"Bukankah itu mobil Donghae _oppa_ ,Hyuk?"

Junsu melirik sahabatnya saat tak kunjung mendengar sahutannya. Keningnya mengerut bingung mendapati Eunhyuk yang terdiam. Tatapannya beralih. Menatap apa yang tengah menjadi fokus sang sahabat.

"Eh?Heechul _eonni_?" Ucap Junsu.

Eunhyuk menatap cepat pada Junsu."Heechul? _Nugu_?"

Jari telunjuk Junsu terangkat. Menunjuk pada wanita cantik yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Donghae."Itu... Wanita itu... Dia Kim Heechul."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Junsu mengangguk."Kami cukup dekat. Dia tetangga kami."

Eunhyuk terdiam lagi. Kembali menatap pada dua orang didepan sana. Memandang lama pada Donghae yang tengah tertawa lebar. Eunhyuk tahu. Sadar jika kini ada rasa tidak rela yang kini bersemayam didalam hatinya saat melihat tawa itu bukanlah untuknya. Seperti ada perasaan kebas yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Membuatnya sesak juga sakit.

Eunhyuk menunduk. Senyum mirisnya terukir diujung bibir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang,sekedar untuk membuang rasa tak nyaman yang kini menjerat hatinya.

"Tidak. Aku langsung pulang saja. Titip salam saja untuk ibumu,Su."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. Tidak ingin lagi bertanya. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah cantik sahabatnya itu,ia tahu jika Eunhyuk tengah merasakan apa yang dinamakan cemburu. Membuatnya enggan kembali bersuara.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

Donghae menatap lembut wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memainkan sedotan _strawberry milkshake_ kesukaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya belum sempat membalasnya. Maaf." Jelasnya sedikit gugup.

Donghae tertawa tanpa suara. Lidahnya terjulur guna membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Bingung. Tidak tahu mau menyahut apa. Membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka beberapa saat.

"Kau menghindariku."

"Huh?"

Donghae memutar tubuhnya. Menatap intens Eunhyuk yang memandang bingung padanya. Donghae mendesah pelan. Entah benar atau tidak,Donghae pikir,Eunhyuk memang seperti tengah menghindarinya. Dan ini terjadi sejak pertemuan keduanya beberapa hari lalu,saat dirinya mengantar pulang Kim Heechul.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk menyahut bingung, "Menghindari? Apa maksudmu Hae?"

Donghae mengulum bibirnya."Kau menghindariku. Sejak kita bertemu tempo hari didepan rumah Junsu,sejak saat itu, kau seperti berusaha untuk menghindar dariku. _Wae_?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa mengiyakan semua perkataan Donghae. Membenarkannya didalam hati.

"Aku benar kan?" Tatapannya semakin menuntut jelas. Donghae menghela napasnya lelah. Lelah karena sudah seharian ini dirinya disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Belum lagi _Cafe_ yang harus diurusnya.

"Dia hanya rekan bisnisku. Tidak lebih. Kenapa aku mengantarnya saat itu,tidak lebih hanya karena sebagai keformalitasan, Hyuk." Jelas Donghae lembut.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae tersenyum lirih. Tidak perlu menjelaskannya,katanya? Ah ya, dia lupa jika dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk wanita didepannya ini. Lalu kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot menjelaskannya?

 _Itu karena... ia memang seperti harus menjelaskannya._

"Dan lagi,mau dengan siapapun kau pergi, itu hak mu Hae. Tidak ada urusanya denganku." Bisiknya lebih pelan. Sepelan angin musim dingin yang menampar wajah keduanya.

Donghae membatu. Tersenyum miris. Dalam benak dia tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Menertawai bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae yang dulu- hingga sekarang- begitu digilai para wanita diluar sana,nyatanya tak lebih dari seorang pria yang juga bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan patah hati.

 _Karma kah?_

 _Entahlah..._

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanyanya datar. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau menghindariku Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk mendongak saat nada suara pria didepannya berubah sedikit tinggi.

"Aku bilang,aku tidak sedang menghindarimu Lee Donghae!"

"Kau berbohong." Bisiknya lirih."Katakan Hyuk. Katakan jika kau mencintaiku." Donghae menatap sendu wanita cantik didepannya. Berharap sekali jika Eunhyuk mau jujur dengan hatinya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Tidak sanggup menatap mata pria tampan didepannya yang menyorot sendu.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan itu untukku. Katakan Hyuk... Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Lanjutnya tak kalah lirih.

 _Ragu?_

 _Membuatnya ragu?_

" _M-mianhe_..." Bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

 _Maaf karena sudah menyakitimu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Helloooooo semua... Gimana kabar kalian? Masih ingat saiia kah? _#kedipkedip_

Oke,.. sebelumnya saiia mau ngucapin, Minal Aidzhin wal Faidzhin... Mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa. Ia saiia tau ini sudah lewat dari hari lebaran,tapi berhubung ini masih bulan syawal,gapapa dong yaaa. Dari pada gha ngucapinkan _#eh_

Mari menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi... :)

Okeeeh... saiia gha mau ngomong panjang lebar disini. Saiia cuma mau minta maaf buat semua yang sudah nunggu kelanjutan GMASC. Maaf karena belum bisa update itu fic sampe sekarang. Ada satu,dua alasan yang membuat saiia kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan ff itu. Dan sampe sekarang, feel _itu_ belum benar-benar kembali pada saiia _#pundung_

Saiia sudah bolak balik baca ulang ff itu sampe saiia bosan sendiri,tapi tetap saja feel itu gha mau balik kerumah(?). Mungkin dia masih betah jalan- jalan _#halah_

Tidak... ini bukan seperti saiia akan menelantarkan fic itu. Sekali lagi,saiia hanya kehilangan feel. Bukan berarti sudah pasti tidak akan melanjutkanya kan? Siapa tahu besok,atau besoknya lagi,si feel udah balik ke saiia _#amin_

Dan untuk ff ini,... entah kenapa,ini ide tiba-tiba singgah(?) diotak pas-pasan saiia. Dari pada cuma singgah,ya sudahlah saiia buatkan fic. Dan jadilah fic super gaje ini. Dan ini hanya **twoshoot**. Untuk chap 2 nya sudah 50% saiia garap(?) _#ghaadayangnanya_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Okeh,Hope U like it,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo,and**_

 _ **See Yaaaaa...**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **July,31 2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_

 **.**

 **Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, _And Other._

.

.

 **Warning** : _Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran._

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS silakan klik close._

 _EYD tidak beraturan. Typo (s) bergentayangan._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

 _Enjoy..._

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Hyuk?"

"Hm?"

Kepalanya mendongak. Melirik Changmin yang kini sudah duduk menyandar pada sofa, disampingnya. Eunhyuk menatap sebentar jam kecil diatas nakas disamping televisi. Pukul 11 malam.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Eunhyuk kembali memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada layar tv yang masih menyala melihat mata pemuda berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu langsung terpejam. Tidak benar-benar fokus memang, karena faktanya,wanita cantik itu justru membiarkan pikirannya mengambil alih fokus matanya.

Changmin mengerjap, Mendesah kasar setelahnya. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya seperti bisa membuat tulang- tulang didalam tubuhnya lumpuh mendadak. Membuatnya enggan membawa tubuh jangkungnya beranjak dari sofa nyaman yang didudukinya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dalam benak,Changmin menebak. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk pun dirinya tahu jika wanita yang duduk disampingnya ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. _Well_ ,Changmin yakin seratus persen jika tebakannya tidak meleset.

"Tidak."

Mendesah pelan,Changmin melirik malas pada Eunhyuk yang kini mengunyah keripik kentang dalam genggamannya.

"Donghae _hyung_ kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Donghae _hyung_ kan?" Changmin menyeringai. Rasa lelahnya seperti perlahan menghilang hanya karena melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita didepannya. Menegang kaku. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

"Bicara apa kau!?"

Eunhyuk mencomot banyak-banyak keripik kentangnya. Mengunyahnya dengan cepat hingga hampir saja membuatnya tersedak. Dalam hati,wanita cantik itu merutuk.

Changmin terkekeh. Kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk menyandar pada sofa. Kakinya yang panjang dibiarkannya menjuntai nyaman diatas karpet tebal diruang tengah _apartement_ mewah itu.

"Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Hyuk?"

Changmin menatap langit-langit _apartement_ milik _hyung_ nya itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Masih dengan senyum kecil yang terpoles dibibir tipisnya.

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan Eunhyuk memilih diam. Tidak- _belum_ \- ingin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau mencintainya,kan?"

Eunhyuk membuang pandangan matanya. Memandang kosong miniatur gajah milik Jaejoong yang terpajang apik tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

 _Mencintainya?_

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu,hm?"

"Changmin- _ah_." Matanya menyorot sendu. Eunhyuk berharap lelaki didepannya ini tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Changim akan mencercanya. Mengejarnya dengan kata-kata yang selalu bisa membuatnya terdiam. Karena dia tahu,itu hanya akan menambah beban dihatinya.

Changmin memandang lembut seseorang yang sudah seperti saudara untuknya itu. Menganggapnya salah satu sosok yang harus dilindunginya setelah keluarganya dan juga Jaejoong _noona_ -nya.

"Aku menyayangimu,Hyuk. Aku hanya tidak mau kau membohongi dirimu sendiri terus menerus. Menyakiti hatimu sendiri."

Eunhyuk menunduk. Tidak bisa membalas perkataan yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Changmin. Seseorang yang usil tapi ada kalanya bisa menjelma menjadi sosok yang begitu dewasa. _Well_ ,Changmin memang mengetahui tentang bagaimana hubungan keduanya. Juga bagaimana perasaan Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin Donghae _hyung_ sudah berubah. Tidak kah kau melihat kesungguhan dimatanya? Ia mencintaimu,Hyuk."

"Aku tidak tahu. Changmin- _ah_... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Eunhyuk berbisik lirih.

Senyum lembutnya terpoles. Kedua tangannya terulur. Menggengam kedua bahu kecil Eunhyuk saat melihat segaris air bening membasahi pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Ikuti kata hatimu,Hyuk. Keraguanmu pada Donghae _hyung_ tidak beralasan. Donghae _hyung_ yang sekarang,tidak lah sama dengan Donghae _hyung_ yang dulu."

"Kau ragu dengannya karena dulu,dia suka berganti- ganti pasangan. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dirinya juga pernah tidur dengan wanita yang menjadi pasangannya saat itu. Sedangkan kau, sekalipun kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut pacaran." Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau denganmu, tapi kau selalu berpikir kalau kau hanya ingin menjalin hubungan sekali dengan seseorang yang serius yang kelak akan menikahimu. Bukan seseorang yang hanya main-main denganmu."

Eunhyuk diam. Benar-benar terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang dari sosok didepannya. Kalimat panjang yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Kepalanya mendongak. Menemukan Changmin yang tengah memandang lembut padanya.

"Aku benar,kan?" ujarnya tak kalah lembut dari tatapan matanya.

Eunhyuk menangis. Menangis tanpa suara. Membiarkan air bening berdesakan turun dari mata indahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk ragu. Membenarkan ucapan Changmin.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut hitam yang tergerai itu. Membuat sang pemilik mahkota tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau naif sekali,eh?" katanya terkekeh.

Bibirnya mendecak. Tangannya menyingkirkan kasar tangan pria jangkung itu dari kepalanya. Membuat Changmin terbahak keras.

"Siapa yang kau bilang naif,eh?" matanya mendelik menatap Changmin.

"Tentu saja kau,siapa lagi." Changmin menyeringai.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Diam- diam tersenyum lembut. Kembali melirik Changmin yang lagi-lagi tengah menata langit-langit ruang tengah tempatnya berada.

"Tidak kah menurutmu ini tidak adil untuk Donghae _hyung_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Dan ingin menjadikannya sosok penting dalam hidupmu,seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melihat masa lalunya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lirih. Entah kenapa, perkataan Changmin kali ini sanggup membuatnya merasakan denyutan ngilu didadanya.

"Tapi jika itu kau,aku mengerti." lanjut Changmin menyeringai.

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat bingung."Huh?"

"Karena kau begitu naif." Changmin tertawa keras.

" _Ya_!"

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menaikan sedikit syal merahnya hingga menutupi sebagian hidung mancungnya. Kemudian mengeratkan mantel tebalnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Malam ini udara dingin memang tidak main-main. Membuatnya merutuk,juga mengumpat. Ia yang bahkan sudah membungkus tubuh layaknya kepompong, masih saja merasakan dingin.

Sesekali kepalanya yang tertutupi topi rajut melongok ke kiri dan kanan, bersama kakinya yang sesekali menghentak. Berharap seseorang yang sudah membuatnya hampir mati kedinginan disini,cepat-cepat menunjukan batang hidungnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas kasar. Uapnya bahkan begitu jelas terlihat ditempat terang seperti ini. Ia masih didepan kampusnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Lee Donghae sialan! Awas saja jika dalam lima menit lagi kau tidak juga tiba."

Eunhyuk mengumpat. Donghae memang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu saat siang tadi dirinya menghubungi Donghae, mengatakan jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan lelaki tampan itu. Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae sepenuhnya,mengingat pewaris tunggal _Lee Corp_ itu cukup sibuk sebagai direktur.

Eunhyuk mengumpat saat tubuhnya semakin mengigil. Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus pulang sekarang jika tidak mau mati konyol disini. Persetan dengan Donghae!

Baru saja kakinya melangkah,ponselnya bergetar. Susah payah tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya. Nama Donghae terpampang disana. Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab panggilan Donghae.

" _Yeoboseoyo_... Hyuk _kie_."

" _Ya_! Kau dimana sekarang!? Kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati kedinginan disini!?" Eunhyuk menyela cepat. Ia kesal karena Donghae yang juga belum tiba.

"Aku masih dijalan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau masih disana?"

"Menurutmu!?" Balas Eunhyuk ketus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera tiba disana."

" _Tsk_! Cepatlah..."

" _Arra_. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan setelahnya. Menimbang haruskah memasuki _coffee shop_ yang tak jauh dari kampusnya itu,atau memilih tetap berdiri dipinggir jalan seperti ini.

Baiklah,dari pada ia mati membeku disini, dirinya lebih memilih untuk singgah di _coffee shop_ itu. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan kopi. Membuatnya jarang sekali memasuki _coffee shop_ itu jika bukan untuk menemani temannya yang lain.

Omong-omong soal kopi,Eunhyuk ingat jika Donghae sangat menyukai minuman satu itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Melangkah pelan memasuki _coffee shop_ didepannya,kini. Memesan segelas _latte_. _Well_ ,ia memang tidak menyukai kopi,dan tidak lucu kan jika ia yang sudah duduk- _tak jauh dari pintu masuk_ \- tapi tidak memesan apapun.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Eunhyuk yang mengernyit menatapnya, " _wae_?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menyodorkan _latte_ yang dipesannya kehadapan Donghae. Ia memang sengaja memesannya untuk lelaki itu.

"Minumlah. Mungkin sudah sedikit mendingin."

Donghae tersenyum. " _Gomawo_." katanya sembari menarik mendekat _mug_ kearahnya, dan meminumnya sedikit. Dan yah,itu memang sudah sedikit mendingin.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun untukmu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak ada coklat hangat disini." gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Sedikit mencibir. Takut orang lain mendengar suaranya.

Donghae terbahak. Tangannya terulur dan menggapai lengan putih Eunhyuk. Mendapat tatapan bingung sang pemilik lengan.

" _Kha_."

"Ke mana?"

"Kita cari coklat hangat untukmu. Dan lagi, kenapa tanganmu ini dingin sekali,hm?"

Mengingatnya,Eunhyuk mencebik. Memangnya, karena siapa dirinya menunggu lama diluar sana dengan cuaca sedingin ini? Sekalipun didalam ruangan terasa hangat, tapi tetap saja kan.

Donghae membawa keduanya ke _cafe_ miliknya. Menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk langsung memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Ketika Eunhyuk bertanya kenapa mereka kemari, Donghae tidak menjawab, pria Lee itu hanya melempar senyum tampan padanya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri dan segera menuju dapur.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke atas ranjang disudut ruangan. Donghae memang sengaja meletakan ranjang besar di sana untuk dirinya beristirahat jika lelah menghantuinya selama membantu di _cafe_.

Pintu ruangan Donghae terbuka. Taemin terlihat disana. Membawakan _cake strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Ke mana _Sajangnim_ mu,Min?"

"Dia masih didapur, _noona_." jawabnya sembari meletakan _cake_ itu keatas meja bundar disamping meja kerja Donghae.

"Di dapur?"

Taemin mengangguk."Aku rasa,Donghae _hyung_ sedang membuat coklat hangat."

 _Oh!_

Diam-diam Eunhyuk tersenyum. Mengangguk saat Taemin berpamitan padanya. Tak lama sampai pintu kembali terbuka. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang melangkah kearahnya. Jas kerjanya sudah tertanggal. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang menempel ditubuh atasnya. Kemeja yang sedikit ketat. Membuat dadanya tercetak cukup jelas. Eunhyuk bersemu melihatnya.

"Coklat hangat spesial untuk _noona_ yang cantik." Donghae tersenyum. Mengangsurkan segelas _mug_ coklat hangat buatannya ke hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencibir. Tak pelak,senyum manis terpoles dibibirnya. " _Gomawo_."

Eunhyuk meminum pelan-pelan coklat hangatnya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya saat ia melirik Donghae,ternyata lelaki tampan itu tengah menatapnya. Donghae terkekeh geli. Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk tempo hari, hubungan keduanya memang cukup canggung. Dirinya yang terus berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk,dan Eunhyuk yang mencoba untuk terus menghindarinya. Membuatnya berpikir,mungkin memang ia yang terlalu memaksa wanita cantik didepannya ini. Dan seperti angin segar yang datang menyapa kegersangan hatinya saat pagi tadi,Eunhyuk menghubunginya, memintanya untuk bertemu.

"Hae." Eunhyuk berbisik lirih.

"Hm?" Donghae menggumam samar. Masih menatap wanita cantik itu dalam diam. Menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin saja ingin Eunhyuk katakan. Karena memang alasan itu lah yang ia dengar tadi pagi saat Eunhyuk menghubunginya.

Eunhyuk menunduk. Ia ragu mengatakannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk?" Donghae mengernyit bingung. Menunggu dengan sabar saat Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama. "Hyuk _kie_?"

"Maaf untuk hari yang lalu." bisiknya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum."Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Hyuk _kie_. Jika pun ada,itu aku,karena sudah membentakmu." katanya memandang lembut pada Eunhyuk. Meyakinkan wanita itu jika apa yang telah terjadi kemarin,bukanlah kesalahannya.

"Maaf karena sudah memaksamu." lanjut Donghae tersenyum lirih.

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae. Manik indahnya berbinar karena sinar lampu yang menyorot wajah cantiknya.

"Aku... Changmin mengatakan semuanya padaku." gumam Eunhyuk ragu.

"Changmin? Mengatakan apa?" Donghae bingung. Memang apa yang sudah Changmin katakan pada Eunhyuk?

"Dia bilang,aku terlalu naif."

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan Donghae. Eunhyuk beranjak. Melangkah pelan menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan pribadi Donghae dilantai dua di _cafe_ miliknya.

"Dia bilang,aku naif karena aku takut hatiku terluka. Dia bilang,aku naif karena meragukan sesuatu yang tidak bedasar." Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Menolehkan kepalanya menatap Donghae,yang balas memandangnya. "Dia bilang,aku naif karena berpikir jika aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang brengsek, yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Dan dia bilang,aku naif karena tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Donghae tersenyum samar. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya sembari mengulum bibir dalamnya.

"Donghae- _ah_ ," Donghae mendongak, memandang Eunhyuk yang menatapnya begitu lirih,"apa aku senaif itu?"

Donghae beranjak. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Tepat ketika ia sudah berdiri depan wanita itu,tangannya terulur untuk menggengam kedua bahu kecil Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng. Dia paham perasaan wanita cantik didepannya ini.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau hanya tidak ingin terluka,itu wajar. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Changmin, _ok_." Donghae tersenyum. Jantungnya,entah kenapa berdetak begitu cepat. Donghae tidak suka ini.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu." bisik Eunhyuk terlampau lirih. Menatap dalam manik kembar Donghae.

Donghae menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Eunhyuk. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis.

 _Kenapa?_

"Ada apa denganmu,hm?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Mungkin memang aku terlalu naif karena terus-terusan membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku... sudah menyakitimu,maafkan aku." Eunhyuk menunduk.

Donghae terdiam. Hanya memandang kepala Eunhyuk yang tertunduk dalam diam. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah didalam dadanya,sekalipun getaran ngilu juga terasa di sana. Dia sedikit berpikir, apakah jika Changmin tidak mengatakan itu, selamanya,Eunhyuk tidak akan jujur dengan dirinya? Donghae tersenyum getir.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusak sayang rambut panjang Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat Eunhyuk mendongak menatapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Donghae diam saja? Kenapa Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun?

"Kau pasti lelah." kata Donghae. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedikit merapikan rambut Eunhyuk yang menjuntai berantakan.

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut. Hanya terus menatap wajah tampan Donghae. Dan berakhir mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

"Apa?"

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae menghela napasnya cukup berat. Terdiam menatap Eunhyuk. Mengela napas sekali lagi,Donghae mengusap kasar rambut belakangnya.

"Kau masih ragu padaku?" tanya Donghae pelan. Menatap dalam manik Eunhyuk. "Jika kau masih ragu,maka jangan katakan itu. Sekalipun aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksamu."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Bukan berarti aku meragukanmu. Aku hanya_"

Kata-kata Donghae terpotong saat Eunhyuk dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada lumatan disana. Eunhyuk hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Donghae. Matanya bahkan terpejam erat. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Wanita cantik itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

Donghae tersenyum. Demi Tuhan,Eunhyuk baru saja menciumnya. Sekalipun hanya sekedar menempel. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya layaknya _idiot_. Donghae berdehem,mencoba untuk menahan senyum lebarnya. Katakan dia berlebihan, _well_ , Donghae tidak perduli ketika ciuman ringan Eunhyuk justru membuat jantugnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

Confusion~

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Changmin mengerut bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang terus tersenyum sendiri dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Membuatnya bergidik. Lelaki jangkung itu melirik Jaejoong yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Dihampirinya wanita cantik itu,dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia kenapa, _noona_? Seperti _idiot_ saja."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sarkas adik iparnya itu. " _Noona_ tidak tahu, sudah sejak tadi dia seperti itu."

Changmin melirik sekali lagi pada Eunhyuk. Melihat wanita itu yang masih tersenyum- senyum sendiri,membuatnya mendengus geli.

Suara bel terdengar. Eunhyuk tersadar,dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dan Changmin yang memandang bingung melihat tingkahnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk pintu _apartement_.

"Mungkin itu Donghae yang datang. Aku berangkat dulu _eonni_." katanya semangat. Menghampiri keduanya dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas. Eunhyuk menatap Changmin sebentar,sebelum menangkup kedua pipinya dan mendaratkan ciuman disana. Membuat Changmin berteriak kencang.

Eunhyuk berlari cepat. Terbahak mendengar umpatan Changmin untuknya." _Gomawo_ Changmin- _ah_. Aku mencintaimu." teriaknya kencang seraya menuju pintu depan.

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar Changmin yang terus mendumel. Sesekali terdengar umpatan pelan dari bibir tipisnya. Dan tersenyum lembut mengingat Eunhyuk.

 _'Kau lebih tahu apa yang hatimu katakan, Hyukkie.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Special thanks for...**

 **kakimulusheenim, cho loekyu07, eunhyukuke, nurichan4, yayarara, kartikawaii, Eunhyukjinyoung02,** hae, **HAEHYUK IS REAL, HHSminah, ,** elfrida, **Dochi risma, Misshae d'cessevil,** Guest.

Dan semua yang sudah mem-follow atau mem-fav cerita abal ini. Buat silent reader,atau pun yang cuma sekedar nengok,terima kasih :)

Maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan, dan mengecewakan...

.

.

.

 _ **Hope U like it,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo,and**_

 _ **See Yaa...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **August,26 2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo ^^**_


End file.
